Nervous
by drewderps
Summary: "What was that?" Eli chuckles, his voice rough and husky, making Clare tingle all over again. "An experiment," his girl giggles, and he feels transported to two years ago, on that bench. Holding her hand. "You seemed nervous," she continues, giggling madly,especially when he pulls her closer and tickles her, the night not over in the slightest. Eclare smut.


**Shameless Eclare Smut, 3,084 words. I tried okay. I wanted to hit the 4,000 word mark, but I got lazy.**

**But love me please.**

**Follow me on the twitter: amandaleveille**

**And follow me on the tumblr: .com**

**Feel free to bother me to write more and inspire me to write something else.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. I do, however, own a laptop on which this was typed.**

* * *

He's never been more nervous.

Actually, that's a lie. The night the two reunited, Eli Goldsworthy was pretty fucking nervous. His palms were sweating, and the thought that the curly haired girl he loved so much wouldn't show up would not leave him alone. He sat in the cold for hours at the Torres'. Literally, the raven haired boy showed up early to help set up, then left his fellow peers to think out on the back porch. The minutes went by slowly, painful slow as he waited on his girl.

She showed up late, three hours late, and sported an apologetic smile on her face, her eyes fluttering sweetly. He couldn't hold anything against her, not when she smiled, not when she bashed her eyes at him. The boy was putty in her hands, especially now, because all he wanted to do was kiss her and tell her how much he missed her on break, how she was in all of his thoughts and dreams since she kissed him. Instead, he kept his seat on the bench, trying to keep from melting as she whispered his name.

Clare Edwards, the girl of his dreams, sat right beside him and told him she missed him. He remembered everything, even though in the moment, he was in a trance as her small hand slid over his clammy one. He gripped the bench when she told him she still loved him, gripped it harder when she moved closer to him and kissed the side of his mouth when he wasn't expecting it. Clare was suddenly his girl again, and without warning, Eli turned his head and used his sweaty palms to keep her face near his as he kissed her soundly. There were breathy exchanges of words, some about love, some apologies. It didn't matter because the two were finally together, after a year of car crashes, plays and relationships, they had found their way back. The saying, "If you love something, set it free, and if it comes back to you it was always yours," had never been a more true statement for the young lovers.

Throughout the rest of Goldsworthy's senior year was a blur. He only remembered Clare. He remembered her kisses, her hugs, her cuddles. Eli remembered the girl's constant desire to hold his hand, the way she could calm him by placing her hand on his chest, the way her fingers tangled in his hair. There were so many things that stuck out to him, many good. But there were the sad ones, the bad ones. He remembered the way Clare Edwards admitted to being sexually harassed, he remembered her crying and telling him where she had been touched, he remembered her not wanting to hold his hand for weeks. His fingers longed for her scared ones whenever they were together, his sweaty palms needing the girl to hold on to. He remembered when she felt safe with him after three weeks, he remembers the way she went and kissed him right on the mouth.

Even now, a year after graduating, moving to an apartment and going to college, all Eli can remember is Clare. And all Clare remembered was him, as she progressed through her senior year with high marks so she could follow him to college. Though, no one would ever call Clare Edwards a follower. Eli saw her as his equal, even as his superior. She was independent, and brilliant, and everything he would ever want. Though she was accepted to other schools, Clare chose his because she couldn't stand to be away from him much longer. By chance, the two were on the same path through English, her an aspiring author, he an aspiring playwright. The two were a pair, keeping up with their high school editing partnership. He edited her creative writing papers, she critiqued his scripts.

When she finally cleared it with her mother, Clare moved in with Eli. He called her an honorary Goldsworthy, and she called him an ass. His parents would tease them endlessly when they would visit about the one bedroom space. Though Eli swore he slept on the couch, the two spent endless nights curled together on the queen bed, and the boy had to grip the sheets in order to keep himself innocent when she would tease him. Clare was so good at teasing, and Eli knew she did it accidently. That's just who the girl was, accidently sexy Clare Edwards. Not that he minded, because he knew, had she put her mind to it, she could blow his fucking mind.

Her mother and father came to visit sparingly, but were very welcoming of their daughter's relationship of Eli, inviting the two over to both homes countless times for dinner. It was hard for Helen to watch Clare leave, knowing she'd be living with a boy before she got married, but after seeing the purity ring resting on her finger, she felt as though Eli truly loved her baby, and trusted the two of them. And when Clare came to her questioning her vow, Helen simply told her to do whatever her heart wanted, because the Martin woman knew that the girl was going to be with Eli for the long run.

Bullfrog and Cece were easy for Clare to win over when the two reunited, as Eli was so happy, and so healthy. He took his pills and kept himself to such a tight regimen, just so Clare could see just how much he had changed. But now with the two living together, the Goldsworthys wondered how Clare would react to seeing Eli at low points, how she would react to his mania. But, the parents never knew what Eli had known from the day he met Clare, the moment the two locked eyes. Clare Edwards was an angel on earth, and she was the most loving, caring girl he had ever known. And when Eli was downsing, Clare gave him exactly what he needed, love. He gripped her like she would spread her wings and fly away from him any moment, and when he felt especially low, he left bruises on her from his grip. But he always apologized, always kissed each bruise when they formed. She loved him, despite his flaws.

She loved him because he was the only boy she would ever truly love, and would ever truly love her. And two years and six months to the date of their reunion, Clare Edwards wanted to give her soulmate the last part of her. Something that would make her his exclusively, and though Eli never admitted to being possessive, Clare Edwards being his forever was something he craved desperately. He wanted her to be his and only his. And they made love, for the first time. It hurt, and he cried when tears sprung to her eyes in pain, and remembers every detail about that night.

Now, the two were making love and fucking on a regular basis. The two souls had made it routine to finish their work, fuck and sleep, and they never tired. However, the repetition of their ways left them forever in missionary position, Clare too shy to suggest something more, Eli never wanting to push her and make her uncomfortable, never wanting to remind her of Asher. But tonight, tonight was different.

Eli was nervous all over again.

And as soon as Clare appeared to him in the doorway of their one bedroom apartment in a red and black lace lingerie with sheer black stockings and heels, he knew he was done for. She was so beautiful, and he was speechless. His palms were sweating and he walked over to her, but she wagged her finger, slowly, teasingly, and spoke. "Sit," she demanded, her voice smooth like velvet, and Eli knew from her blushing cheeks, he shouldn't interrupt her. She was being bold. And Bold Clare was something he couldn't refuse.

She watched as he sat by the kitchen table, and swayed her hips over to him, leaning before him and watching his eyes trail from her face to her chest, which was placed strategically at eye level. His hands were itching for her, but as music played from behind him, Clare moved away before he could gather himself fast enough. The beat was slow, and the girl placed her hands on her hips, swaying slowly to the rhythm and letting her hands wander over her body freely as she lost herself in the music. She felt, free, as if she wasn't worried about Eli or shy about him ogling her. Instead, she was putting on the sexiest show for him, and his body was shaking with anticipation.

He gripped the chair with his hands, his knuckles going white as she slid off the sheer robe that was obviously just for show and letting it fall the ground, leaving his girlfriend in a red lace bra and matching cheeky underwear, black trim on both garments making her pale skin glow in the dim lighting of their apartment. Was it possible for someone to be innocent when putting on a striptease? Somehow Clare had achieved it, her hands now skimming over her stomach, her hips swaying in tandem to the beat. Eli watched as her hands moved over her breasts, not missing her subtle squeeze over the mounds of flesh the boy so badly wanted to see.

She turned, her backside making the boy drool, the way her ass swayed made him so badly want to touch her, but he watched as she teased him further, her hands gliding down the skin of her sides, then disappearing down the front and over her legs, bending down for Eli and letting him catch a good look at her bum, separating her legs and letting her hands wander back from her feet up the inside of her legs, her hand rubbing from her core to her ass and then back to stomach, slowly turning back around for the boy.

Clare tried not to giggle as she watched the look on her boyfriend's face contort in a look of such lust and shock, his jaw dropped. She moved arms up in the air, closing her eyes and swaying, letting her knees bend and bring her towards the floor before standing straight up, repeating this motion a few more times before resting her hands on her shoulders. Torturously slow, Clare pulled one strap of her bra down over her shoulder at a time, her pale skin making Eli drool. But as her hand fell from the fabric that hung on the side of her arm down to her clothed heat, Eli felt his jaw go completely slag and watched his girlfriend in amazement as she touched herself over her laced panties, a jealousy he never knew possible growing in him as she let out a small moan. "Eli," she moaned, her mouth now falling open but no sound coming out. He felt himself becoming almost impossibly hard, his member making him reconsider his choice to wear jeans today, as the tent was now a painful thing for the boy to sport.

Dropping her hands as she heard him unzipping himself, she walked over to him, the sound of her heels the only sound in the apartment that he could focus on, and she straddled his lap, sitting right on top of him, making him hiss in pleasure and in pain as she shut off the music. She undid the clasp her bra, letting the piece of fabric drop between the two, and guiding his sweaty palms to hold her breasts. "Touch me," Clare whispered to the boy, who needed no further instruction, and palmed her mounds greedily, then moving to pinch one nipple and suck the neglected breast greedily, the girl grinding against him as he touched her. He couldn't help it, she was moving to deliciously against him to keep quiet anymore.

"Clare, please," he whispered, only moments away from begging for her.

Her eyes shot up to his and her index finger roamed from his v-neck to his hardness, her hips stopped moved as she reached his length. Eli dropped his hands and blushed deeply, cursing himself for ruining the moment. But just as he hung his head in defeat, Clare moved in closer, her hand slipping beneath his boxers and whispered in the boy's ear. "Eli," she began, her voice so sultry, his breath hitched, "Eli, I want you to fuck me. From behind." And Eli swore, as she stroked him while saying that, he thought he would finish right there.

It was everything all at once, because his beautiful, sexy girlfriend was in his lap, stroking him and whispering the dirtiest things in his ear, and was shirtless and wanting him to dominate her from behind, and he grabbed her wrist roughly to make her stop because he would become a mess in her hand because this was all too much. "Clare," Eli growled, his hands roaming down her bare back and moving over her laced clad bum, gripping her thighs and hoisting her up as he stood up from the chair. His sweaty palms and shaking fingers carried her all the way to their bedroom, laying her on the bed.

In a swift motion, the green eyed boy removed her underwear, gazing at her naked form with such lust, a deep blush covered all her skin, or so it felt like to Clare. His fingers raked over her skin again, softly over her breasts, over her stomach, ghosting over her heat and down her thighs before focusing his attention on one leg at a time. Locking eyes with the girl he removed her left heel, dropping it on the ground and trailing his fingers up her legs slowly, pulling down the stocking barely covering her leg. Rolling it off slowly, he repeated the motion on her right leg. The entire time, the two kept an intense stare up, lust darkening both sets of irises and making Clare shiver.

"Eli, please," she breathed, getting restless as he ghosted his hands over her legs, because she felt so aroused right now, so fucking ready, she was getting off just from his barely there touches, and she needed him. Clare Edwards needed him, in such a primal sense, the small whimpers as he pulled off his shirt and pulled her towards his boxer clad body were emitted without any heed. The boy placed kisses all over her collarbones, biting down here and there and letting his eyes roll back at her small screams. His member was so hard it almost poked through his cotton boxers, and he pulled them down quickly, stepping them out of them without stepping out of Clare's legs. Rubbing himself against her wet core, the two lovers emitted moans and pants just at the contact, and he felt an urge to push into her, almost forgetting the words she had told him earlier.

"On your hands and knees, Clare," he groaned, the girl looking shell shocked at his words but followed his orders, moving herself so he could get on as well. The boy kneeled behind her, rubbing himself against her and letting out an anxious groan, "Fuck," he couldn't even handle himself at the moment. She was handing him the control, after dancing for him, dressing for him, and she was so ready for him he couldn't fucking stand it.

Clare had been on birth control since the two became intimate and Eli believed, maybe just this once, he could be inside her without a condom, "Clare, please, " he all but begged, poking her clit with his member, hoping she would understand so he didn't have to explain and she seemed to, giving him a small head turn and nod, making him lean down to kiss her shoulder in thanks. He had never been inside her without one, and he knew she would be tight around him especially in this position.

Taking her hips in a vice like grip, the boy uses one hand quickly to push himself inside her, groaning when he's halfway, she's so wet and warm and fucking tight he feels breathless. She lets out a small whimper before he slams into her, and the girl crying out his name and gripping the sheets with her hands, her fists keeping her up as he works up a slow pace. He's being so dirty with her, whispering more to himself how wet she is, how tight she is around him and he feels himself slipping from the control he usually displays with her. Every time the two make love, he just tells her he loves her, trying to make everything perfect for her, not that it's not for him, but he focuses so much on her pleasure, it consumes him. Tonight, Clare is making him see white hot bliss, her skin burning against him, and her walls pulsing as he pumps into her core faster, and she can't believe how good this feels. She's been too shy to suggest anything, and he's been too scared, and now everything feels perfect and good.

"Eli," she moans, and he can feel himself becoming lightheaded, cursing under his breath as he fucks her, something coiling tightly inside him, but he knows he can't come undone yet, and wraps his arm around the girl's waist, finding her bundle of nerves and rubbing it quickly, in rhythm with his thrusts. Eli pinches the girl's clit with his index finger and thumb, rolling it around and thrusting into her, hard. It takes a few more thrusts for the girl to become a mess in his arms, and he holds her up, thrusting into her and chanting her name and a series as curses as he follows, finishing inside her.

He falls on top of her, rolling over after a moment or two, he doesn't know and neither does she. They don't remember anything but letting their hands meet, his palms sweaty. He kisses her shoulder before she rolls over to lie on his back with him, switching hands and staying quiet before speaking.

"What was that?" Eli chuckles, his voice rough and husky, making Clare tingle all over again.

"An experiment," his girl giggles, and he feels transported to two years ago, on that bench. Holding her hand. "You seemed nervous," she continues, giggling madly, especially when he pulls her closer and tickles her, the night not over in the slightest.


End file.
